Everything Happens For A Reason
by HannahPjams
Summary: This is a Simple Plan fanfic, I love David, Seb and Pierre but I couldn't find any alright stories about being friends with benifits with them so here you go. Enjoy.


Chapter 1

I heard a loud bang that made me open my eyes, I thought it was just my dream until i heard my mum scream, I'v never heard her scream like this before sure she always screams when she has a fight with her boyfriend, Mike, but this was different she sounded like she was in pain. Worried, i quickly got out of bed and ran to my sisters room, I opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed crying, when she looked up at me i gently grabbed her hand and we slowly made our way to the top of the stair case, we heard noises coming from the kitchen, we took two steps down the stairs and thats when I saw her.

My mother was lying on the floor, blood gushing out of her head, she turned her head and looked at Maddie and I in the eyes, she was scared and in pain, I wanted to help her but i was to shocked to move, we just stood at the top of the stairs, mouths wide open, then Mike walked around the corner and stood in the doorway of the kitchen, he looked angry, he started running towards us. I took Maddies hand in my own and ran to my room, once in there i locked the door while Maddie opened the window, she was to scared to go first , me, being the brave and older sibling, decided I would go first, I walked up to Maddie looked her in the eyes then lowered my legs out of the window before i moved I said "don't worry Maddie once I'm on the ground I'll be there to catch you if you fall" she just nodded and thats when we heard Mike outside the door "OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR NOW!" he was banging really hard on the door, i was scared that he might break it down so i started moving faster. I put my right foot on the pipe then slowly moved to the white ladder covered in vines, Maddie did the same.

When we got to the ground I looked up and saw Mike look out of the window "get back here you filthy brats!" once again I grabbed Maddies hand and we ran as fast as we could. When we ran out of breath we stopped at my best friend Ryan's house, we ran up to his door and banged on it until he answered.

"Hannah, Maddie, what's wrong?" as soon as he asked Maddie burst into tears and i had a few falling down my cheeks, he pulled us into a tight hug then led us inside. "okay, what happend?" I told Ryan everything and he quickly called the cops. 20 minutes of silence past, then we finally heard a knock on the door, Ryan answered and there was a police officer standing on the top of the steps, he walked inside and sat on the coffee table infront of Maddie and I, he had that look in his eyes like he was about to say something that would hurt us, "I'm so sorry" he said then looked at the floor.

Maddie and I don't have any Family memebers in Australia so we had to stay with Ryan over night, I don't think anyone got any sleep that night, the sound of crying echoed in the house and stopped Ryan from sleeping. In the morning Maddie and I had to go back to our house and collect our stuff. We spent 24 hours on a plane and 3 hours in a car, finally we reached our new home in Montreal, Canada. The house is beautiful, it's a two story, white and grey bricked cottage, the yard is huge it's like a house you'd see in the movies.

My Aunt Ali, short for Alianna, opened the car door for Maddie and I then helped get our bags out of the trunk. Ali, Maddie and I heard a door slam then a voice yelling that was getting closer, it was my cousin Chuck, he was running full speed from the house towards me, when he got to me he picked me up in a huge bear hug, he spun me around a few times then put me down "well it's nice to see you two Chucky" i said a little dizzy from the spinning, Chuck walked over and lightly hugged Maddie. Maddie doesn't really know Ali or Chuck personally she was too young, Ali Chuck and I have always been close, Chuck is the same age as me which is 17, when Ali had Chuck she was really young only 14, she had to raise him all by herself, she still acts like a teenager which I think is cool, Ali and Chuck moved from Australia to Canada before Maddie was born which was 2 years after me.

We went inside and Chuck showed me to my room while Ali did the same for Maddie, I opened the door and looked around, the room was perfect, the ceiling was navy blue with glow in the dark stars, the walls were a dark shade of purple and the floor was dark wood floor thats my kind of room, dark and gloomy, there is a huge window above the bed that had hot pink curtains hanging on the sides, the bed is a queen sized bed with a zebra printed quilt and hot pink sheets, there is a huge mirror in the coner facing the bed that lays in the middle of the room against the wall and an on suite with a walk in wardrobe. I turned around mouth wide open, Chuck laughed and said "do you like it? I helped design it" he smirked clearly proud of his work "your kidding right? I fucking love it, thank you so much!" I said while hugging him super tight "ah alright, your squeezing me!" I just laughed and let go "you should get some sleep you look exhausted" "yeah okay" I jumped on my brand new bed and instantly fell asleep.

I woke up from the sun shining on my eyes, I rolled over to check the time, it was 6:39 am, I thought to myself for abit debating on whether to get out of bed or not, my stomach made up my mind when it started growling at me. By the time I decided to get up it was 6:50, I walked down the stairs trying not to wake anyone as i go, when I got to the kitchen there was already someone in there, it wasn't Chuck and it definitely wasn't Maddie or Ali, the stranger turned around and jumped when he saw me, "shit girl you nearly gave me a heart attack!" his voice was so beautiful "oh, sorry uhm who are you?" I said staring into his green eyes "I'm David, and you are?" "Hannah" I said with a polite smile "Hannah, thats a beautiful name, did you want a coffee Hannah?" "no thanks I only drink coffee cold" "you drink coffee cold?" "I ment iced coffee" "oh well that makes alot more sense" we smiled at eachother before I started making myself a cup of hot chocolate, "so why are you up this early?" David asked "I like to wake up when the sun does" I lied I'm not a morning person "oh, well I'm the oposite i just couldn't sleep, Chucks floor is really uncomfortable" "ooh your friends with chuck?" "yep, I'm always here so you will be seeing alot more of me" he had a devilish smile on and i couldn't help but smile at his cuteness "I'm fine with that" "I see whats going on here" David stated while walking closer to me and trapping me in the coner of a bench "and whats that David" I said innocently while looking at him with my puppy dog eyes "you want to see me more often 'cause you think im hot" he smirked then leaned in closer to me and put his hands on the bench behind me "am I right?" "far from it" I smiled then tried to break free but he just got closer, so close that our bodies were touching "I know you like this" he whispered in my ear then i whispered back "no I don't but I can tell you do" I looked down at his bottom half when I said that and he went bright red in the face, then he let me go, he walked back to his cup of coffee and just stared at me while drinking it, I smiled then went back up stair to my room.

"Who does he think he is?" I thought to myself out loud, I got undress and had a shower, the warm water destracted me from the many thoughts running through my head. When I got out I pulled my laptop out of my bag which was still lying on the floor untouched, I turned it on and checked twitter and facebook, I got bored of that after about an hour so I went down stairs to get food, I grabbed an apple then went to the tv to watch cartoons. Maddie came down stairs grabbed an apple and joined me on the couch, she looked tired, like she hadn't slept in days, this must be really hard for her she was always closer to mum then me she's like mum's mini me I'm more of a daddys girl, well i was before he died in a motor bike accident when I was 6. Loud banging brought me out of my thoughts and back to reality "what is that noise?" Maddie questioned "I don't know it sounds like it's coming from the garage" Maddie and I got off the couch and started walking to the garge, when we got there the banging had stopped we opened the big roll up door and looked inside. their were five guys standing infront of us "why hello there" the guy with black spiky hair said while winking at me, I saw David and chuck talking to eachother and behind him "hey I'm Hannah and this is Maddie" "I'm Pierre, this is Seb, Jeff and David" they all waved except David he just stared at me with a really creepy grin on his lips "hi" Maddie said she gets shy around guys she doesn't know "your Chucks cousins, right?" Jeff asked "yeah" "oh cool" Pierre replied "uhm what was the banging before" "that was Chuck on the drums" Seb said while pointing at Chuck "drums?" I asked "yep, we're in a band called Simple Plan" David said while walking to stand next to Pierre "really? Chuck never told me he was in a band" everyone looked at Chuck "well you never asked" "fair enough, so can we here a song?" I asked while walking towards an old couch against a wall "yeah sure, this songs called perfect"

Hey dad look at me...

The song was so good, when Pierre sung my knees went weak like they turned into jelly, and when he looked at me with his big brown eyes I could feel my heart beating out of my chest "so what do you think?" David asked "well I think I have a new favourite band" I said while smiling at Pierre, he's so cute when he smiles, "yeah that was really good" Maddie said "why thank you" Pierre replied in a sort of posh accent. Maddie and I went back into the house and started talking to Ali "hey girls! wanna go shopping" Ali yelled while walking down the stairs in mint high heels black skinny jeans and a mint flowy singlet with a black leather jacket "yeah sure, wow Ali you look great" I said while looking her up and down "really? this is just my casual outfit" "well it looks great on you, sort of puts my outfit to shame" she just laughed, I was wearing black ripped skinny jeans a white flowy singlet and flat shoes, Maddie was wearing pretty much the same as me but light wash jeans and a brown leather jacket "okay then lets go!" we walked towards the car "boys we're going shopping, we wont be back for a few hours, don't have a party while we're gone! i don't want to miss out on a party" she smiled at the boys when they laughed and said "okay Ali" in sync.

We got back from shopping, arms filled with heavy bags "wow got enough clothes" Pierre said as we walked through the door "shut up Pierre! we're girls, if we have money we will spend it" Ali replied then dropped the bags in her room then came back down stairs, Maddie and I did the same "are you all staying here again tonight" Ali questioned "I can't, I have to go to a family dinner" Jeff replied "oh thats okay, what about you three" she looked at Pierre Seb and David and they all nodded "okay then what do you all want for dinner?" everyone looked at eachother then yelled "pizza!" "haha alright then pizza it is" Ali ordered the pizza then walked back into the lounge room "I'm going out tonight so heres the money for the pizza and don't stay up to late alright" Ali said while giving us the money "where are you going" Chuck asked "I have a date" all the boys except Chuck said "ooooooo" Ali laughed and told then to shut up while leaving the house.

"ding, dong" "PIZZA!" Seb yelled while running towards the door, he didn't realise he was running with socks on wood floor, he slipped and ran straight into the door, I can only image what the pizza mans thinking right now. Everyone burst into laughter after watching Seb's fail, he picked himself up off the floor then payed for the pizza. "mmm it smells so good" Seb said while smelling the box. We ate the pizza and talked until 10:30pm thats when David yelled from the kitchen then walked into the lounge room with a full bottle of vodka "who wants vodka" everyone had two glasses of vodka mixed with coke then Pierre, Seb and David decided to do shots, while Chuck, Maddie and I just watched them get wasted, then David asked "come on Hannah do shots with us" "yeah Hannah, come on don't be a pussy" Pierre and Seb said "fine" when ever someone calls me a pussy I feel that I have to prove them wrong, I know I shouldn't but I do.

It was 3:00 in the morning and Ali still wasn't home. No one was really drunk but Pierre couldn't walk straight so I helped him go to his room "you know Hannah your really hot" Pierre slurred "thanks babe" I call everyone babe but I don't think Pierre knows that, he put his arm aroud me then kissed my cheek, I blushed then smiled at the floor "don't do that Hannah" I was confused, "don't do what?" "don't look at the floor when I kiss you, it's to adorable, I can't handle it" I looked him in the eyes I could feel my cheeks burning "goodnight Pierre" I said then kissed his cheek "you know you can sleep here, with me tonight, I wouldn't mind" I just laughed then ran upstairs to my room, when I opened my door David was on my bed "shit David you nearly gave me a heart attack" "thats pay back for this morning" he smirked and I walked towards my wardrobe "why are you in here" I asked "Chuck said theres no more spare rooms and before you came I use to stay in this room" "oh so I have to share my bed with you tonight, great" I said in a sarcastic tone, he shook his head while smiling at me "what?" I asked confused as to why he's smiling when I just rejected him "you don't have to pretend anymore Hannah, I know you want this" he said while pointing to his body "you wish" "whatever" he took his shirt and pants off "what are you doing?" "getting ready for bed what does it look like" "your gonna sleep in my bed with only your boxers on" "yep, oh hey my boxers match your quilt cover aha" he said then dived on to the bed then patted the spot next to him indecating that he wants me next to him "hold on I have to get dressed" you said while walking towards your on suite "you could get dressed infront of me like I did for you" "haha-no" I said with a fake laugh. I came out of the bathroom in just a tank top and short shorts, this is what I usually wear when I go to sleep "wow you look sexy" David said with his head leaning on the headboard looking at me "thanks" I said then crawled into bed "so what do you want to do" "isn't it obvious..sleep!" I said then rolled over so I was facing the oposite direction "alright, alright, goodnight babe" "goodnight".

I woke up and went to roll over but something was stopping me, I opened my eyes and saw David with his arms and legs wrapped firmly around me "David! wake up!" "mmm what" "get off me" he opened his eyes and saw how he was laying and burst into laughter, i was angry but couldn't help but laugh as well, "sorry about that" "it's alright babe" I said then checked the time 10:30am on a Sunday morning, I got a weird feeling in my stomach when I remembered I have school tomorrow, "you called me babe" David said with a cute smile on his lips "yeah so I call everyone babe" "aw you just ruined the moment" "I'm sorry" I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek when he moved his head. I kissed him and he kissed me. I didn't even pull away, what the hell was I doing, it felt good his lips are so soft, I felt him wrap an arm around me and pull me on top of him, I opened my mouth a little and his tongue slipped in and started battling mine, I pulled away for some air, then came back to reality "sorry" I said then looked at his bare chest that I was lying on "it's fine, I enjoyed it" "I can tell" I laughed then got up and had a shower.

I got out of the shower and checked if David was still in my room, nope he's gone. I went down stairs to get breakfast, when I walked into the kitchen everyone was in there talking and eating, I walked over to the bowl of fruit and grabbed an apple "is that all you and Maddie eat for breakfast" Seb asked "sometimes, why it's good for you, and they taste good" Maddie said just before Ali walked through the front door and tried to sneak upstairs without realising we're watching her "cough, cough" Chuck didn't actually cough he just said the word then Ali jumped "jesus! don't scare me like that" Ali said "where have you been young lady" Seb asked trying to sound like an adult "well.." Ali started but I quickly cut in "oh please don't tell us" everyone laughed then Ali went up stairs, "so whats the plan for today?" I asked and looked at everyone "I have to get home and finish assignments that are due tomorrow" Seb said he said goodbye then left, "I'm gonna have a shower" Chuck said then ran up stairs "I'm gonna go get dressed then we can all hang out somewhere maybe" Maddie left me with Pierre and David. They looked at eachother then at me "what are you two looking at" I asked "oh nothing" Pierre smirked, "look I know I'm hot and if I were you i'd stare at my body two" "how'd you know we were checking you out?" David asked "David, you couldn't make it more obvious" I said then drank from Pierre's cup of hot chocolate "hey! thats mine" "I know" I smiled at him then licked all around the edge of the cup and handed it back to him "still want it?" I asked then he grabbed the cup and drank out of it, he winked and I just stared at him, I was shocked that he actually drank out of it "well that was weird" David said while looking at Pierre, I laughed then went to the tv to watch cartoons while I wait for Maddie and Chuck to come down stairs.


End file.
